


Darcy Lewis Likes To Be A Therapist

by AmySear



Series: The Foster Sister and the Soldier [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy Likes To Be A Shrink, F/M, Jane Foster Sister, Pregnancy, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmySear/pseuds/AmySear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is stupid. Why did I let you talk me into this?” a female voice grumbled as she walked into their living room. </p><p>“I’m your best friend, and therefore I am the best fake shrink money will buy…because I am definitely getting paid!” Darcy Lewis replied with a smug smile.</p><p>Amy Foster slumped down the couch and crossed her arms. Being the Winter Soldier’s girlfriend was already costing her sanity, and now it was costing her money! What else was it going to cost her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy Lewis Likes To Be A Therapist

**Author's Note:**

> "Teen" Rating for use of swearing

“This is stupid. Why did I let you talk me into this?” a female voice grumbled as she walked into their living room.

“I’m your best friend, and therefore I am the best fake shrink money will buy….because I am definitely getting paid!” Darcy Lewis replied with a smug smile.

Amy Foster slumped down the couch and crossed her arms. Being the Winter Soldier’s girlfriend was already costing her sanity, and now it was costing her money! What else was it going to cost her? The thought made a lump grow in her throat that she subtly tried to cough out. It was bad enough she lived in the shadow of her older sister, Jane Foster. Jane was Stark Industries new golden child for the research she was collaborating with Dr. Banner on the convergence. Oh, and Jane had her foot in the door for being the one-woman squeeze to the god of thunder.

Amy, on the other hand, was the sister always doing things wrong. She was wrong for being too independent and too outspoken, she swore too often, and she made too many jokes about inappropriate things. Even when she finally settled down after her rebellious early college years, she was still the sister who made the wrong career choice going after getting a mundane Master’s Degree in History and working as an assistant museum curator. Hell, Amy was only here in Stark Tower because her sister called her up one day to announce that her skills _finally_ had some use and that Captain America himself needed her help to unravel a HYDRA plot up to its eyeball’s in some crazy national treasure scavenger hunt.

Amy Foster brushed her bangs from her eyes and retied her red hair in a bun. Her green eyes caught her best friend staring at her with a ridiculously eager face. At least she had Darcy though. The first day she walked in the tower she found a kindred spirit in the woman named Darcy Lewis who was always too loud, too direct, and too socially unconventional. Even now Darcy was proving herself to be the friend who went over the top with simple requests. Amy frowned as she inspected the room around her. “Darcy, I feel stupid. We are just inside of our apartment. You didn’t even create the right atmosphere for a shrink’s office!”

Her buxom brunette friend peered over her spectacles. “I moved the couch in the middle of the room, didn’t I? And I even put a handy glass of water and a box of tissues on the table for your use. I should charge, like, 10 extra bucks for that!”

“I still can’t believe I’m paying you,” the younger Foster mumbled as she threw the pillows off the couch.

“Damn right you are! You may be my best friend, but I’ve got Poptarts to buy and credit card bills to pay!” Darcy laughed back. “Besides, I have a political science major. You are dating Sergeant Barnes AKA bad-ass assassin extraordinaire. His happiness and yours will affect overall world peace and government operations…especially depending on the mood he is in!”

Amy winced slightly at the mention of her boyfriend. Bucky Barnes had been reunited with Steve Rogers for only a few short months when Amy had come to Stark Tower. At first she was terrified of the guy. He had a creepy metal arm and an ability to sneak up behind her without making a single noise. Steve was an all-American “goody two shoes” who had the utmost trust and respect for his friend. But soon Amy realized there was more to the eye when it came to the Winter Soldier. The more Bucky was around her, the harder Amy fell. It wasn’t long before she realized she found someone else who had always made the wrong choices too. Except this time it felt so right.

But of course Amy was wrong for being Bucky Barnes’ girl. Everyone had told her. She was given warnings from everyone (except for Darcy and Steve who were ecstatic their friends found love). Soon Darcy and Amy found themselves sharing an apartment with Captain America and the Winter Soldier. Once everyone saw the change Amy brought about in Bucky, they stopped warning her and instead embraced him as being part of the Avengers team. Her sister, Jane, only gave him a side-ways glance most of the time. Bucky even asked her to marry him. Everything this past year had been perfect. Until now.

“Spill it, Foster,” Darcy demanded as she adjusted her position in the fluffy recliner. Amy almost smiled. Her friend had dressed up in a pencil skirt and button up blouse with heeled boots for the occasion. When Darcy wanted to do something, she did it 110%. The redhead played with the string on the edge of her black t-shirt. She felt underdressed in her jeans and make-up less face.

“Jesus, woman! I can hear the self-loathing CD looping in your head. Now when you came to me and said you needed to talk to me, like _really_ talk to me, I set up this office in our home so you felt comfortable to spill and talk out your soul! The boys should be gone for the afternoon testing out Stark’s new laser-weapon-thingamajig so you have no excuses,” Darcy lectured as she gave her friend a pointed look.

Amy took a deep breath. She opened her mouth to speak and made a squeaky noise instead. Darcy rolled her eyes. “Okay, let’s start simple. Does it have to do with Bucky?”

The redhead nodded her head rapidly.

“Okay,” Darcy continued encouragingly, “Did something happen between you and Bucky? Did her hurt your feelings? Aren’t you supposed to marry him sometime?”

“Nothing happened between me and Bucky! I guess we are technically engaged, but that kind of freaked me out so we are on low key wedding talk and he’s fine with that being a recently rehabilitated killer and everything,” Amy replied. “I mean, he is still pretty quiet sometimes and doesn’t like to talk about his nightmares with me still. But hurting me is like the last thing in the world he would do. That I’m sure of.”

Darcy nodded and wrote something down on the clipboard in her lap. This time Amy couldn’t hold back the giggle at her friend acting so professional. Darcy laughed. “Shut up, I’m giving you your money’s worth! I’m just finding myself totally perplexed at what is possibly bugging you this much that we have to talk about it like this and not with the girls in the penthouse over cocktails.”

“This isn’t something I should be talking about, that’s why. I can’t-----I can’t go out drinking anyway….” Amy’s voice began to grow quiet on the last part of her sentence.

The former intern stared at her friend. “Oh my god. Did your sister or Bucky stage an intervention or something?? Because I will totally say in your defense that too much wine with dinner is practically required in Europe and you don’t go overboard that much anymore--with the exception of that one time at Mary’s party---but otherwise you haven’t been too crazy lately!

“It’s not that,” Amy whispered back as she brought her legs back on the couch so she could cross them self-consciously.

“Well shit on a stick, spill it woman! I can’t read minds!” Darcy ordered as she waved her clipboard in the air.

“I’m fucking pregnant!” Amy blurted out in an annoyed squeal as she threw her arms in the air in exasperation.

Silence overtook the room. The redhead returned her long side-swept bangs behind her ear. “Darcy, I’m pregnant,” she repeated again in a calmer voice even though her hands shook.

“Holy shit!” Darcy stammered as she pulled off her glasses and stared at her friend. She paused for a moment. “Dude, I know this isn’t the time. But I kinda told you so with the monthly birth control shot thing you take. I told you it wouldn’t be as effective as the pill with his super swimmers. I mean, totally not the right time to say this, but I freaking told you!”

Amy couldn’t help but laugh at her friend as a few tears leaked from her eyes. “I know, I know,” she acknowledged in between chuckles. “Fucking Cosmopolitan steered me wrong! But seriously. Darcy, please tell me what to do.”

“Whoa compadre,” Darcy held her clipboard in front of her like a shield. “I can’t tell you what to do. Only you can decide what to do. So tell me, what do you want to do?”

The younger Foster shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know…I mean I want the baby. I’ve always wanted to be a mom and the baby is me and Bucky and I love Bucky, I really do….I just…..I….” her breath grew short at that point and she found herself unable to spit it out.

“Say it,” Darcy demanded as she leaned forward to grab her friend’s hand.

Amy stared at her friend’s bright blue nail polish for a moment before taking a deep breath in. “I just….I just don’t want to lose Bucky. He’s on edge all the time and always so hard on himself when he has trouble remembering things. It seems he just got over his fear of somehow hurting me, and I’m afraid that if he finds out about the baby that he will leave to keep us safe from himself. And I don’t want to lose him. But I want my baby…..I don’t know how to have both...”

Darcy nodded to her friend’s words. “Damn….I don’t….I don’t know a way around that. Shit, you’re definitely not getting your money’s worth with that advice, but the only way you find an answer is by telling Bucky.”

“And by potentially wrecking my life as I know it,” Amy moaned as she buried her face in her hands.

“I hate to be captain obvious here, but your life is already changed. You’re pregnant!” the brunette offered with a shrug.

“Yeah thanks,” came a muffled reply under Amy’s hair.

A click to the right caught Darcy’s attention as the front door opened filling the room with the voices of Captain America and the Winter Soldier. Amy and Darcy jumped up in surprise as they both instantly tried to alter the living room set-up. Steve Rogers walked in the living room first followed by James Buchanan Barnes, better known as Bucky Barnes.

“Stark’s laser blew up on him,” Steve announced with a chuckle as he gave Darcy a quick peck on the lips. “So we left early.” He spun around to inspect the room around him. “Looks like we interrupted something,” he mused.

“Yeah you are, so love you, but go away,” Darcy replied as she kissed Steve again and tried to shoo him out the door.

Bucky Barnes stepped around Steve to survey the room and the fake therapist office set-up Darcy had worked so hard on. Amy’s mind grew blank as she panicked. “Hey baby! We are…uh…just rehearsing for a play! Darcy and I were thinking about auditioning for a TV show or something…you know, like a soap opera and so we thought we would practice.” Her smile felt strained and so artificial on her face that she knew she had no hope of selling her lie.

Steve looked between Bucky and Amy as his best friend silently studied his girlfriend. Captain Rogers shifted his attention back to Darcy. She shrugged. “Let’s go get a coffee downstairs. I’ll tell ya in the elevator, Stevie.”

Amy flashed her friend a mutinous look. Darcy put up her hands in surrender. “There’s no turning back, my sweet child-o-mine. I’m allowed to tell now.” With that said Darcy and Steve exited the apartment with their arms interlocked and Steve glancing behind his shoulder to give Amy a curious wave goodbye.

“Well, that was weird,” Amy tried to laugh off after a couple moments of silence. She began picking up the pillows from the floor when she felt a cold metal arm and warm flesh arm wrap around her waist from behind.

“Spill it, dollface. What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Bucky whispered in her ear.

Amy felt the stupid burning of tears in her eyes at his words. She tried to find the courage to push the tears back and find a way to buy herself more time. “I don’t want you to leave,” she whispered as she lost her inward battle. Her words were barely audible though she knew he could hear her.

The Winter Soldier gently turned his girlfriend around to face him. His long brunette hair was pulled back in a small bun. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with black pants so his metal arm reflected the sunlight pooling in from outside. His flesh hand gently forced Amy’s chin up so her green eyes met his deep brown ones. “Doll, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yet,” Amy couldn’t help but bitterly add on.

Bucky’s features suddenly went tense. She felt her cheeks burn with guilt as she read the hurt expression on his face. “Is there a reason you think I would leave?”

The younger Foster jerked her head slightly. “Maybe….no….I don’t know!”

Bucky guided his girlfriend to sit down on the couch with him. “You’re not making any sense, sweetheart.”

“Well shit,” Amy sighed as she realized the inevitable moment had arrived. “I’m pregnant, Bucky. As in full blown pregnant. I already asked Dr. Banner for a sworn-to-secrecy blood test that confirmed me as knocked up. And once again I’m the wrong one who gets pregnant before marriage and doesn’t know how to take care of a baby and on the brink of not only fucking up my life but my child’s life…..and I am so scared,” she buried her face in her hands again, unwilling to face his reaction.

She heard him inhale sharply. His metal hand was gripping her thigh dangerously hard as the news sank in. “Why would that make you wrong? Or fucked up?” his voice finally asked. Amy felt her heart cringe at the genuine confusion in his tone.

She risked a glance up to find him staring at her with a pained expression. “I don’t know…I just----I mean, we are gonna get married someday but not like this under a shotgun barrel. And you…Bucky, you’re just always so nervous about hurting me that I thought you would run and not stay and I would be alone...but I don’t want to be alone. Please don’t leave me alone,” she reached out for his hand as the tears began freely flowing down her cheeks.

Suddenly she felt herself getting ripped off the couch and being pulled onto the Winter Soldier’s lap. “Never, _ever_ will I leave you and my child alone,” Bucky swore with a growl as he held Amy close to him. “We will be okay.”

Amy buried her face in his neck as she breathed in his calming scent. “Do you mean it?” she asked as she leaned back to face him.

For a moment she watched the battle in his icy eyes as he felt himself waiver at the thought of the monster buried inside him that was capable of bringing nothing but pain. But then she saw another fire take over…a look of pride. His metal hand gently touched her still-slim belly. “Without a doubt,” he answered with a smirk. “Besides, I gotta be there to teach my kid how to be a real man. Otherwise that Rogers punk will be his only example.”

“What about if it’s a girl?” Amy objected as Bucky’s grin grew wider.

“Then I need to be around with my hunting knife for the boys,” the Winter Soldier answered simply.

Amy nodded to his words and laughed with tears of relief. “I just…you’re sure? Like totally sure? ‘Cause you know…..I can get by on my own,” she whispered as she stared at her hands.

Bucky pulled her closer. “I know that, doll. But the thing is…you don’t have to. I’m with you to the end of the line.”

Amy found herself smiling at his words. “Are you recycling your Steve Rogers friendship quotes with me?”

There was a low chuckle on top of her head. “Maybe. It was that memory that pulled me from being a brainwashed robot. Besides, as much as I love that punk, I still would rather be at the end of that line with my best girl.”

The front door clicked as they both embraced on the couch. Steve and Darcy re-entered the room with a tray full of coffee drinks with mounds of whipped cream. “Sorry to intrude, there was no line at the shop,” Darcy announced as she bounced in and ripped a drink off of the tray.

Steve didn’t say anything but sheepishly had his hands in his pockets as he eyed his friends. Amy hopped off of Bucky’s lap. Captain Roger’s pulled her into a soft hug. “Congratulations, mama,” he whispered in her ear. Bucky was next to get a side-armed hug with a few playful shoves and laughs.

Amy chuckled at the boys. She wrapped an arm around Darcy’s shoulder. “Wow, you really are good at this shrink stuff,” the younger Foster sister nodded with an impressed look. “I feel like the world is off my shoulders….at least for now.

“Oh you’re welcome, dear BFF. I will send you the bill for my services. I think I have a new career calling,” Darcy replied back with a thoughtful look in the distance.

The redhead laughed. “Yeah, I’ll remember that when I send you to tell my sister the news. That is one conversation I think I would like to avoid.”

“Uh, yeah, you and me both. We can make Selvig do our dirty work,” Darcy replied as she took a long gulp of her drink.

Amy nodded. “I can agree to that,” she said as she reached for the third drink in the tray.

A metal hand ripped it from her grasp. “That’s mine, sweetheart.”

Amy looked mutinous. “What! Bullshit! Give it back!”

Steve looked somewhat apologetic but mostly amused as his friend held the coffee high above his baby mama’s head. “No way, darling. I may have spaced out during family skills in school, but one thing I know is that expectin’ women don’t drink coffee. Even this space-age goopey shit.”

The younger Foster looked at Steve and Darcy for help. Both shrugged and nodded their heads. “He’s kinda right, dude. We really brought that coffee back for Jane to help you deliver your news,” Darcy replied with an unapologetic shrug.

Amy looked at Bucky again for support. He was staring at her with a smile on his face and a determination in his eyes that Amy had never seen before. As he placed the coffee back on the tray and swept her up in his arms around his hips, Amy realized it was plain stupid of her to think that he would leave. He was going to be so damn-suffocating-ly protective that she may regret the day she told him her news. But for once, she was happy to be wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read the story. Feedback, comments, and kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
